Unauthorized Forging
by VerelLupin
Summary: Eames - The Forger. The Con-Man. The Lover. The Target? Maybe when you have An Architect that can design traps and An Extractor with a nasty temper. You bet! Eames/Ariadne


**I had such a hard time writing this...I'm a hardcore Ariadne/Cobb shipper but a story of these two was requested.**

**So this one is dedicated to AmeliaBaggins. (Hope you like it.)**

**I also ended up writing an alternate ending which ends in Ariadne/Cobb. (I couldn't help it. I'm hardwired that way.)**

* * *

"Come on you can't be that mad. It was a joke. Cobb. A fucking joke!" Eames shouted but Dominic was already gone.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked. "I don't think I've seen him that pissed since…you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"It. Was. A. Joke." Eames enunciated rubbing his sore jaw. Who knew Cobb had such a mean right hook.

"You are such an ass. You know that she's not going talk to you for at least a week, she hates when you impersonate any of us." Arthur said as the song played overhead. "Hell if you're lucky she'll only kill you in here."

"Please I'm not afraid of her. She's what like sixty pounds soaking wet. Yusuf's cat probably weighs more than her."

"EAMES!"

"Bye, Mr. Eames." Arthur gave him a cheery salute and disappeared.

"Coward." Eames muttered.

"EAMES, where the hell-oh there you are. Nice of you to stick around." Ariadne smiled and advanced on him menacingly.

"Now Ari, sweetheart. There's not need for that, is there?" Eames asked watching her hand cautiously. "It was a joke. Funny ha ha. Come on, you are usually much more fun than this."

"That was not funny. You know how Cobb is. Especially when I'm involved."

"Ari, I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just teaching Arthur what I do. I didn't think he'd dare me and you know how I love a good dare." Eames pulled the broken bottle from her hand and pushed it underneath his chair. "Just like Arthur to screw up a good prank, the tattletale."

"Eames... Why did you impersonate me?"

"He harbors a bit of crush on you." Eames shrugged, "and I guess I wanted to pour a little fun into him, he's so damm moody."

"Thomas…"

"Oh no, pulling out the big guns. I hate my name, you know I hate it. I should have never told you it." He sulked and crossed his arms looking very much like a little boy instead of the fearless forger they all knew and loved.

Ariadne came closer and uncrossed his arms. She then carefully clambered onto his lap and wound her arms around his neck. "Thomas." She whispered.

"Yeah Ri?"

"If you ever want me to be this close to you again, I suggest you don't kiss Dominic while pretending to be me, because if I find out you have then I will have only two options and you won't like either one."

"Options?" It dawned on him that she had no business being so sexy while threatening him or may it be it was the way she was playing with his shirt buttons while she was threatening him that was making him so hot under the collar.

"I will either-" she kissed his cheek. "-assume that you—" she kissed his jaw. "-are gay and I must-" she kissed the side of his neck. "-set you up with Arthur." She kissed his adam's apple. "Or I will kiss Dominic-" she kissed his jaw again. "-in front of you and-" she kissed the side of his mouth and got off his lap.

His jaw practically fell onto the floor when she proceeded to strip off her shirt. She then put her foot on edge of his chair, "-screw him on your desk when you're gone." and pushed him backward and out of the dream.

Eames rubbed his backside where he had landed and looked up at Ariadne standing in front of him. She yanked out his wire and stepped over him. "I suggest you stay away from Cobb until I talk to him and Eames?"

"Yeah." He said annoyed and aroused.

"If you do what I say, I'll finish where I left off in the dream."

She winked and left him sitting there gaping at her like an idiot. Eames watched as she stopped to speak to Arthur and he pointed her outside. The point man sauntered over to him.

"So did she punish you?" Arthur asked gleefully.

"You have no idea." Eames muttered getting up from the floor.

"So you learned your lesson?"

"Oh yeah. I should piss her off more often." He said and walked off, whistling very loudly and out of tune into his office.

"Wait, what? Ariadne!" Arthur yelled and quickly made for the door through which Ariadne had disappeared.

"It was so worth it." Eames chuckled as Arthur ran after her. Now he just had to avoid Cobb for the rest of the day. He could do it.

"EAMES! Get your ass out here!" Dominic shouted.

or not.


End file.
